Shohoku vs Seirin
by Tetsuya Kagami
Summary: Un viaje del equipo de Seirin a Kanagawa no sale tan normal como esperaban. Dos equipos con lo mejor de sus distritos encontradas en una sola cancha. ¿Podrán estar Hanamichi Sakuragi y Taiga Kagami en la misma cancha sin asesinarse en el proceso?
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no Basket es una nueva serie muy buena, apenas cuenta con 4 capítulos en anime y 162 capítulos en manga ya traducidos. Si les interesa leerlo, está en o . Altamente recomendada.

Por: Yasha aka Tetsuya Kagami

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Kuroko no Basket me pertenece, no los uso con intenciones de lucro solo de diversión.

Parejas: Con el tiempo se definirán.

Sin más, disfruten el fic.

Capitulo 1

-¡Arg! ¡Bastardo Ruwawa!- Personas alrededor voltearon a verlo pero él no prestaba ni la mínima atención. Estaba fastidiado, más que fastidiado, ¡Estaba furioso! El idiota de Rukawa se había llevado toda la atención de Haruko cuando él, el grandioso Hanamichi Sakuragi había hecho la encestada del siglo, ¡Del Universo! ¿Y cuál fue su excusa?

_-__¡Kya! Rukawa bostezó. ¿Puedes creerlo Sakuragi? Se ve tan apuesto haciéndolo. Y…y…lo mejor es que cuando le dije que debía de dormir más él…él... ¡Me miró! Aun debo de saber que significa esa mirada, pero estoy segura de que era de agradecimiento. Además…-_

Casi podía escuchar la cháchara de palabras con la voz de Akagi en su cabeza haciéndole aun mucho más grande la mueca de fastidio al pelirrojo. –Dormir más… ¡Bah! Si duerme más lo consideraran un alíen. No puede ser posible que el idiota pueda dormir tanto… ¡Se duerme hasta en la estúpida bicicleta!- Pateó uno de los botes de basura cercanos, se sintió tan gratificante que continuó pateándolo imaginando que esa era la cara del numero 11. –¡Jajaja! ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres que te patee más la cara de zorro que tienes? ¡Con gusto!- Se apasionó golpeando con la punta del pie el ya dañado. Una ventana de la casa se abrió de repente mostrando a una mujer de ya entrada edad, casi arrojando espuma por la boca del enojo.

-¡¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?- Exclamó la mujer al ver que Hanamichi destrozaba su bote a patadas. -¡Usted cállese vieja!- Respondió él cuando sintió que le jalaban.

-Lo siento señora, no llame a la policía, ya me llevo al loco conmigo. ¡Adiós!- Yohei Mito al rescate nada mas la mujer comenzó a amenazar con llamar a la policía. –Enserio amigo, sé que estás enojado, pero te pueden meter a la cárcel. Mejor ve y golpea un saco de boxeo. Es más yo te ayudo a una pelea callejera, pero ¿Matar posesiones de una anciana? Eso es bajo hasta para ti.- Lo iba guiando con cuidado, apenas y había esquivado el golpe cuando lo jaló, así que no se arriesgaría demasiado, no con él enojado.

Desgraciadamente, Hanamichi con enojo encima era un peligro.

Pasaron muchos botes de basura más, algún anciano que les gritó por delincuentes, demonios hasta unos niños salieron insultados casi golpeados de no ser porque ahí si Yohei se metió a defenderlo, como prueba estaba el rojo de su mejilla. Como dolía, pero eso le dio en compensación una hamburguesa.

-A ver, ahora sí. ¿Me podrías decir qué demonios te pasa? Mi mejilla y yo tenemos derecho de saber.-

-¡Arg! Ya te dije que lo sentía, ¿De acuerdo?- Sakuragi se dejó caer contra la silla, con los brazos cruzados, apenas conteniendo la ira. Sí, se había pasado cuando los niños habían mencionado la palabra prohibida del día, pero en ese momento no lo pensó hasta que el guardaespaldas Yohei Mito se lanzó en el medio tomando el golpe como bala. –Todo es por culpa de ese zorro idiota, si no fuera por el ahora yo sería la estrella de Haruko, brillaría y ella gritaría con emoción cuando me mirara en la cancha.-

-Ella ya grita tu nombre cuando estás en la cancha.- Aclaró el moreno.

-¡Pero no de esa manera! ¡Cuando lo grita comienza diciendo Saku y termina diciendo Kawa! ¡Arg! ¡Cómo me fastidia! Como si hicieran buen juego los dos nombres-

-Ah sí, claro, porque olvide que me interesa que sus nombres hacen buen juego juntos.- Alzó una ceja. –Ya Hanamichi, suenas demasiado gay hablando así. Estoy comenzando a pensar que debo de estarme con cuidado cuando este a solas contigo.- Por segundos alcanzó a bajar la cabeza esquivando el golpe que le había lanzado el pelirrojo.

-¡Idiota! ¡Debería de emparejarte la otra mejilla!-

-¿Y qué? ¿Verme como si estuviera sonrojado delante de ti? ¡Nunca! El pelirrojo es atrayente pero tienes abajo algo que te sobra y arriba algo que te falta. A parte no me gustan las altas sin chiste, tal vez si arreglaras eso entonces te tomaría en cuenta.- Sakuragi primero lo miró como si fuera a matarlo, Mito no se hizo para atrás, le respondió la mirada y dos segundos después de matarse con la misma, estaban carcajeándose con las manos en el estomago. Oh si, los dos adoraban estar juntos, Yohei era como el hermano que Hanamichi nunca tuvo y cubría un poco el vacio que sentía al vivir completamente solo.

-¿Ya por fin estas de buen humor rojo? Porque tengo hambre y quiero comer mucho más que esta simple hamburguesa. Dame la salsa.- Palmeó un poco y sintió como se la pasaba. Si quiera volteó a verlo recargándose un poco en la mesa. Después de que su amigo se quejara se levantó yendo por algo más de comida además de la hamburguesa. Vaya, si que le estaba doliendo la mejilla, el bastardo pelirrojo le había pegado muy fuerte, pobres ingratos de los niños si no se hubiera atravesado; deberían de hacerle un monumento.

Extendió la mano tomando su débil comida, mirando como pedían la suya, apenas escuchando en el fondo como sorbían de una pajilla. Volteó a los lados, no había nadie tan cerca como para hacerlo. Sería su imaginación, así que se encogió de hombros recargándose cómodamente en la silla de metal.

-Dame el combo 3 y el 2 con las sodas grandes y ya.- Sacó la cartera revisando cuanto era el dinero que tenía en ella, contando exactamente lo que era para la comida. No tenía a sus padres para que le ayudaran a administrar el dinero, por ello él tenía que hacerse a la idea de cuánto podía gastar para el mismo al mes y cuanto era lo que tenía que usar para comida, impuestos etc. Igual sabía que la familia Mito le ayudaba mucho llevándole víveres y en muchas cosas que él no podía pagar solo con el dinero que le daban mensualmente por lo de su padre, pero aun así, tampoco quería aprovecharse. Él era un hombre y aunque no fuera completamente maduro, debía de tener sus responsabilidades.

Dejó el dinero en la barra pagándole a la chica mientras esperaba por la orden. No había prácticamente nadie en el establecimiento, por lo que se la darían pronto. O eso esperaba.

Recargado a un lado de la barra e intimidando a la cajera con su presencia, dejó que su mente divagara acerca de las cosas que le estaban pasando últimamente. El equipo iba sensacional, él era el As de la cancha, contrario a lo que dijeran los demás; los partidos eran geniales, la emoción, el sudor, demonios, amaba todo lo que pasaba desde que estaba en el equipo de Shohoku, nunca pensó que le gustaría tanto pertenecer a ese grupo de personas. Ryota era uno de sus mejores amigos, casi tanto como Yohei, de hecho casi todos los del equipo eran sus amigos, hasta el gorila de Akagi que aunque lo negara lo quería mucho y amaría tenerlo como cuñado. Sabía que algún día lo aceptaría. El único con quien no se llevaba bien era uno…

Rukawa.

Hasta el solo pensar su nombre era acido, ese zorro había llegado a su vida solo para arruinarla. Aun podía recordar el momento en el que conoció a Haruko Akagi e hizo toda una vida de fantasía con ella, para que cuando se diera cuenta éste se metiera arruinándolo todo con la chica. Lo peor es que cuando él se miraba capaz de avanzar un simple paso, él llegaba a hacer una tontería mínima y ¡Bam! Llamaba más la atención, como con los bostezos "tiernos" de Kaede Rukawa. Perfecto, ahora quería matar algo y la caja registradora se miraba demasiado atractiva.

Ni cuenta se dio cuando su rostro se había transformado en la mera expresión de asesino psicótico en serie, imaginando las mil maneras de cómo hacer sufrir al zorro.

-¡Hanamichi! ¡Estás espantando a la cajera! ¡No se cuales sean tus pensamientos pero intenta no romper nada! ¡Me gusta la comida de este lugar!- Le advirtió desde la mesa Yohei, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones mas prohibidas.

-¡Cómo fastidias!- Se quejó el pelirrojo. – ¡Ni que fuera a matar a alguien!- Bueno tal vez sólo a la persona en la que estaba pensando, pero sinceramente el mundo le agradecería si desaparecía al bastardo. La temblorosa cajera se le acercó apenas hablándole con miedo, dándole la bandeja de comida, ¿Era él o la chica parecía estar a punto de salir corriendo? Bien, en este instante no importaba, tenía hambre y si no iba a la mesa con las cosas Yohei pegaría de gritos tanto como una mujer.

Con la bandeja en las manos se acercó a la mesa, dejándola descansar en esta. –Aquí tienes, ahora come y deja de estarte quejando.- Advirtió Hanamichi, sentándose delante de él.

-Ya amigo, deja de pensar en esas cosas, me vas a dar la idea de que te gusta demasiado pensar en Rukawa. Si antes me estabas dando miedo con eso me darás más.- el moreno pasó las manos alrededor de la comida comenzando a ver qué era lo que iba a agarrar, notando algo raro. En la mesa había dos refrescos grandes y…revisando el contenido, una malteada. ¿Una malteada? ¿Era enserio?

-¿Y a ti que te pasa Yohei?-

Mito levantó la mirada, teniendo la ceja bien arqueada con un tanto de curiosidad. –Nada. Solo me pregunto desde cuando te gustan las malteadas de… ¿Vainilla? ¿Chocolate?-

-¿De qué malteada estás hablando? Yo solo traje dos refrescos.- Paseó la mirada en la mesa dándose cuenta del tercer vaso de distinto tamaño. –Yo no compré eso.-Señaló la malteada que Yohei tenía en la mano.

-No, porque es mío.- Los dos se quedaron completamente callados y voltearon al mismo tiempo. Esa voz había salido de al lado de Yohei, muy suave y casi hasta desganada. Cuando se dieron cuenta había un chico con cabello azul sentado a su lado con la mano extendida. -¿Puedes devolverme mi malteada? Aun no me la he terminado.-

…

-¡Ah!- Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo levantándose y tirando las sillas. El chico apenas y alcanzo a atrapar su malteada.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- Exclamó Hanamichi mientras su amigo casi estaba teniendo un infarto por la impresión. Al demonio, ¡¿A qué hora había llegado ese chico que ni se dio cuenta?

-Desde hace rato. Ustedes vinieron a sentarse a mi mesa.- Aclaró el más bajo, bebiendo tranquilamente de su casi robado vaso.

-¡¿Y no podías decir nada al respecto?-

-Lo intenté, pero estaban demasiado concentrados.- El chico parecía no tener expresiones faciales, solo podían ver como movía lentamente los labios, pero era todo, no parecía hacer nada más que eso, como una estatua. Daba miedo.

-Como sea, nosotros estábamos aquí, así que anda, vete.- Hanamichi habló sentándose a agarrar sus cosas.

-No me iré.- Se quejó el peliazul. –Yo llegué primero, además estoy perdido. Necesito ayuda para llegar a la pensión Celeste.-

Apenas Yohei se había del casi infarto, sentándose también. Ese chico le había dado la espantada de su vida, era más pequeño que el pero su repentina aparición…demonios, fue aterrador por segundos.

-¿Y por qué deberíamos de ayudarte? Eres un desconocido, no es nuestro deber de llevarte al lugar que estas pidiendo.- comentó hostilmente el chico.

-Ustedes se sentaron en mi mesa y casi derraman mi malteada, como mínimo pido que me digan cómo llegar a mi pensión. Estoy perdido y no conozco la ciudad.- sorbió un poco más de su malteada. Los chicos estaban con sentimientos encontrados, entre queriendo decirle que se fuera al demonio y dejando que su servidor comunitario les controlara por segundos.

-Mocoso del mal…-

-Ya Hanamichi, no creo que sea nada de malo llevar al chico a donde dice.- Por más miedo que diera, por menos expresiones faciales que tuviera. Al diablo, el chico parecía ser un fantasma y eso sólo lo hacía verse mas tétrico. –Yo soy Yohei Mito y el pelirrojo es Hanamichi Sakuragi.- El mismo gruñó un poco. –¿Cómo te llamas tu gasparin?- Bromeó, causando la primera expresión facial en el peliazul. Impresionante, podía tener expresiones faciales, no era una estatua.

-Tetsuya Kuroko.-


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

1

-Repítelo de nuevo….- Una sonrisa tierna con una expresión amable y un aura asesina alrededor. Si, justamente así era como se encontraba Riko Aida, entrenadora del famoso equipo de Seirin de Wakayama. -¿Cómo que Kuroko se les perdió?- La sonrisa se miraba aun más tétrica. Por dios, los chicos del equipo solo podían ver humo saliendo de la boca de Aida, dejándoles un sentimiento de terror infinito.

-Bu…bueno…-Se atrevió Koganei después de tragar pesadamente saliva. –Nosotros veníamos para acá…luego de estar en la plaza…en la tienda de deportes…Tenían unos excelentes tenis Michael Jordan, deberías de ver…-

-¡Al grano!- Perfecto, la ira estaba desbordándosele a la chica, causando que todos y cada uno de ellos diera un paso hacia atrás, no se salvarían de la furia de la entrenadora, pero mínimo estaban un paso más lejos de ser los primeros en probar la ira femenina.

-No…no nos…dimos…cuenta…de que él se fue…-

-¡Más rápido!-

-¡Ah! ¡No nos dimos cuenta de que él se apartó de nosotros!-

_Todos los chicos estaban en la plaza conociendo el lugar como los turistas que eran. Una nueva ciudad, nuevas aventuras. _

_-¡Miren! –Llamo la atención Teppei Kiyoshi prácticamente con la cara pegada al aparador de una tienda de deportes. -¿No es genial? Este par de tenis está más barato aquí que en Wakayama.- Con prisa comenzó a revisar su cartera contando el dinero. –Pensé que no podría comprármelos allá, pero como están más baratos no puedo dejar pasar la ocasión.-_

_-Eres un idiota.- No tardo en quejarse Hyuuga Junpei. -¿Acaso pretendes perder casi todas tus comidas del viaje solo por comprar unos tenis? Por más baratos que parezcan no dejan de ser caros.- Sinceramente el también tenía la necesidad de comprarlos y perder todas las comidas pero la mera responsabilidad no le dejaba hacerlo. _

_-Claro, ¿Por qué no? Aparte tengo un excelente amigo que cuando me mire en el suelo hambriento me dará de lo suyo.- Le guiñó el ojo juguetonamente. _

_-¡Claro que no! ¡Muérete de hambre! ¡No pasare por el mismo destino que tú solo porque quieres unos tenis caros! ¡Que además, van a ser solo tuyos!- Exclamó Hyuuga girándose por completo. Algunos chicos se rieron, otros lo tomaron como algo ya cotidiano entre ellos._

_-En vista de que nadie tendrá el dinero necesario para comprarlos, propongo que estemos listos ya que el camión vendrá en…-No pudo ni terminarlo, Shun se quedo completamente callado cuando al girar la mirada se encontró con que Kagami ya estaba probándose uno de los, tan codiciados, tenis. –…Ese…-_

_-Iré a buscar el sanitario…- Menciono el peliazul, dándose la vuelta y caminando lejos de los chicos. Nadie lo tomo en cuenta, todos ya estaban adentro de la tienda pretendiendo comprar el calzado caro (Mínimo probárselo), hasta Hyuuga había terminado por ceder a la tentación entre reclamos._

_Tan distraídos habían estado los ahora pobres jóvenes, que apenas y se dieron cuenta de que había llegado el vehículo del entrenador. De hecho, Riko se había tenido que bajar por ellos. _

_Así es como, unos minutos después, ahí estaba Kuroko Tetsuya, solo, mirando el lugar donde se suponía debia de estar el camión, manteniéndose solamente en silencio. _

-Así que… ¿Perdieron a Kuroko y una buena cantidad de dinero?- La buena imagen de Riko, esa medio hipócrita que había querido mantener se había desquebrajado delante de todos, dejando a un demonio come hombres en su lugar. -¡¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estaban pensando?- Si, la chica estaba sacando fuego por la boca de lo enojada- ¡No saben donde esta Kuroko y no tienen nada de dinero para comprar comida!-

Teppei, en un acto de valentía apenas y levanto la mano.

-Aun nos queda dinero para algo de comer.-

-¡Sopas instantáneas no cuentan como comida!- Paso un momento en el que existieron una serie de golpes, algunos gritos y el uso casi ilegal de un abanico gigante. Luego que la chica descargo un buen porcentaje de ira, tomo aire, se arreglo un poco el cabello y les miro. –Ya veremos cómo nos arreglamos con la cuestión del dinero.- Mirada horrible para todos.- Por ahora tenemos que centrarnos en encontrar a Kuroko.- Parecía que ese día no se acabaría nunca.- Kagami es el único que lo conoce tan a fondo como para darse una idea de a donde iría, así que debemos de ir a ese centro comercial y buscarlo. Kagami, ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde comenzar? –

Espero una respuesta que nunca llego. Giro su mirada por el lugar, casi contando a todos los chicos, notando que había justamente una falta entre ellos. -¿Kagami?- Nada y cuando los engranes en su castaña cabeza por fin hicieron click se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo no estaba ahí. -¡¿Dónde está Kagami?-

2

En algún lugar de la ciudad Taiga Kagami caminaba como energúmeno. No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía. ¿Cómo era posible que el chiquillo se perdiera en una ciudad como esa? Lo peor era que él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de Tetsuya (Seguramente el idiota de Aomine se reiría en su cara si se enteraba. Esperaba que no pasara). Sabía que cuando la entrenadora lo encontrara lo amonestaría, pero ese impulso de salir corriendo nada mas supo que no estaba el chico había sido inevitable, casi como si una fuerza invisible lo hubiera poseído.

-¿Dónde demonios te metiste?- Gruño en voz alta pasando por los múltiples locales. No tardo mucho en llegar al dichoso centro comercial, pero por más vueltas que le dio no encontró una sola pista de este. Kuroko era una persona rara, a veces era predecible pero otras no lo era, casi como si su mente fuera un laberinto sin fin; creías conocerlo y al mismo tiempo te tenias que dar a la idea de que no era así.

Había que pensar. ¿A dónde iría Tetsuya al momento de encontrarse solo en una ciudad desconocida? Muchos pensarían rápidamente que seria a la policía o con alguien para que le guiara. Incluso a un teléfono público, pero no, el no era de esa manera. Tal vez tendría hambre…y sed.

Esperen un momento…sed mas Kuroko igual a... Taiga se dio un golpe en la frente preguntándose como demonios no se lo imagino antes. Su estúpida malteada.

Una persona paso a su lado y le retuvo por la camisa acercándole hasta su cara.

-¿Qu…Que es lo que quieres de mi?- Pregunto el asustado hombre

-Dime ahora mismo donde está el local de hamburguesas más cercano.-

3

-Vaya, ¿Enserio eres del equipo de basquetbol? Lo siento pero te miras demasiado pequeño- Yohei estaba impresionado, Gasparin era agradable, pero un tanto raro. Sabía que había personas bajas en el deporte, pero por lo menos desarrollaban algún tipo de musculo, en cambio el peliazul tenía un cuerpo delgado, casi débil.

-Sí, lo práctico desde la secundaria.- Contesto muy a su propio estilo.

-Yo no te creo nada.- Hanamichi por fin hablaba, metiéndose en la conversación. Quien hablaba más desde el inicio había sido su amigo. –Estas muy flacucho, no parece que tengas la mínima fuerza en el cuerpo. –Los dos estaban a nada de salir del local, caminando ya afuera de este. –Para mí que te la pasas en la banca. Para estar en la cancha debes de ser un genio como yo.-

-Hanamichi, no deberías de decir eso.- Aun reprendiéndole tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No, la mayoría del tiempo estoy jugando entre los titulares.-

La impresión no se espero. Yohei y Sakuragi miraban sorprendidos a Tetsuya, casi sin poder despegarle los ojos de encima.

-¡Eso no es posible! Tu equipo debe de ser muy débil.- En un acto confianzudo tomo la menor por la muñeca acercándolo a el para probar que tan pesado era.- ¡Estas demasiado liviano, puedo cargarte con una mano! ¡No tienes carne ni nada! –Palpaba los brazos de este, terminando por manosearle prácticamente el cuerpo sin siquiera pensar en el permiso. –Digo, Ryohei también esta muy enano, pero mínimo el tiene músculos. No te creo na…-

Sakuragi no pudo ni terminar su frase, en cuanto estaba pellizcándole el estomago a Tetsu un golpe se estrello contra su mejilla tumbándole en el suelo, con el chiquillo encima de él.

-¡Hanamichi! ¡¿Quién crees que eres estúpido?- Fueron las palabras de Mito antes de lanzarse al ataque contra la persona que ataco a su amigo, pero en cuanto iba a tocarlo, este lo esquivo con maestría y corriendo a quitarle el peso extra sobre el pelirrojo. Todo fue demasiado rápido, apenas para los ojos de Mito.

-¡Aléjense de Kuroko ahora mismo!- Kagami había llegado justo a tiempo.

4

No tardo mucho en dar con el restaurante mas cercano gracias a las indicaciones. Le dijeron que era el local de hamburguesas con mejor malteada de los alrededores, por lo que es donde estaría. Cual fuera su sorpresa que nada mas cruzo la esquina miro como un tipo pelirrojo solo un poco más bajo que el estaba amenazando al pequeño. Su cuerpo hirvió, estaba repleto de coraje y lo único que quería era asesinar a alguien.

No lo pensó, había corrido lanzando el primer golpe y jaló el diminuto cuerpo contra su pecho, protegiéndole.

-…- Hanamichi no lo dejaría así. Se levanto del suelo y se apresuro al ataque. -¡Tu! ¡Bastardo te hare comer polvo!- Apenas Taiga lanzo a Kuroko lejos, la pelea dio inicio oficialmente. Era impresionante mirar a dos pelirrojos enormes, con características demasiado parecidas peleando uno contra el otro. Yohei había pensado en ayudar a su mejor amigo, pero la batalla de titanes era demasiada.

-¡Tu eres el que morirá! ¡¿Crees que no te miraba? ¡¿Qué demonios estabas haciéndole a Kuroko?- Había recibido un golpe en el estomago que le sacaba el aliento, pero no por ello se detendría, ese maldito abusivo pagaría por lo que había estado mirando.

-Espera… ¿Kuroko?- Yohei apenas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Había estado a punto de entregarse a la pelea pero no se había detenido a pensar fríamente porque había llegado el idiota con los golpes. El chico clamaba por el peliazul, Hanamichi lo había tenido pegado a él y lo picoteaba. Si era uno de sus conocidos y miraba todo eso desde un lado sin saber qué pasaba. –Santas equivocaciones…-Su deber como amigo era detenerlos y por el contrario su deber como ser que quería sobrevivir era esperar y ver si uno de los dos terminaba muerto después de eso.

Cuando levanto la mirada apenas y localizo a Kuroko que miraba todo desde cierta distancia, como si calculara lo que pasaba y como detenerlo. Ok, el debía de estar a esa distancia porque era demasiado peligroso el acercarse con los dos peleando.

Pero poco se había perdido en sus pensamientos cuando miro como una onda de cristalina agua caía sobre los dos pelirrojos, bañándolos al instante y también, deteniéndolos de golpe. Eso pudo haber sido útil, a la mirada de Yohei Mito, pero a la vez…

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Podría ser contra producente. Los dos chicos gritaron los dos al tiempo, volteando para ver a la pequeña persona con balde en mano, permaneciendo completamente serio.

-El agua ayuda a que los animales se separen cuando están peleando.- Determino Tetsuya, mirándoles fijamente a las caras.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Nos estas comparando con animales! Espera a que te atrape tu mo…-

-¡Hana! ¡Espera!- Se apresuro su amigo, poniéndose en frente en lo que se intentaba lanzar en su contra, por lo menos ahora que estaba un tanto más frio podría hablar y dialogar sobre la pelea. -Mira, los dos se conocen, son amigos. El debió de pensar que éramos un peligro para el enano.- Si, dialogar era bueno, aunque con su amigo tenias que aprender a decirlo todo con bolitas y palitos.

-¿Su amigo? ¡Nosotros le ayudábamos! ¡Mínimo nos merecíamos algo más que esto!- Se señalo un golpe en la cara.- ¡Maldito bastardo!- Pero cuando Sakuragi se iba a ir a quejarse, voltearon notando como el otro pelirrojo estaba dándole certero golpe a la azulada cabeza, haciéndole que doblara la misma.

-Kagami, eso dolió.- Se quejo el chico, apenas sobándose un poco.

-¡No me importa! ¡Te desapareciste de la nada! ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo nos preocupaste a todos?¡- Ya por fin era hora de que Kagami se quejara, por dios, Taiga estaba demasiado estresado con solo pensar en no volver a ver a Kuroko, después con verlo siendo abusado y ahora esto. Lo peor era que el chico lo tomaba como si fuera algo muy natural. Si no fuera porque estaba ya algo acostumbrado, juraba que terminaría haciéndolo pedazos y no volvería a hablarle.

-Fui al sanitario, cuando salí no estaban. Creo que me merezco un…Auch- Y recibió un golpecillo mas.

-Te mereces eso y más.- El joven 10 de Seirin se miraba mal, tenía las ropas hechas girones, estaba mojado y medio golpeado. Y todo porque el señorito se había ido al sanitario. ¡Válgame!

Tetsuya solo sonrió mientras se tomaba la cabeza, eso era típico en su compañero de equipo, no podía decir directamente sus sentimientos a las demás personas por más que amara a todos sus compañeros, ese era Taiga.

-Lo siento Kagami.- Se disculpo sinceramente sonriendo muy por lo bajo. Kagami volteo, lo miro fijamente, sintió algo de escozor y después giro de nuevo la mirada evitándolo por completo. Lo único que pudo hacer es empujarle la cabeza desde la nuca, evitándole.

-Más te vale que no vuelvas a hacerlo. La capitana estaba como loca preguntando por ti.- Fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. ¡La capitana iba a cortarles algo más que sus preciados testiculos! Kuroko había desaparecido y él se había ido de ahí sin decir nada… ¡Demonios! –Vámonos ya.- Ordeno al menor empujándole sin siquiera mirar a las personas con las que estuviera antes.

Kuroko no lo dejo pasar, se aparto de Kagami caminando hasta los dos jóvenes. –Gracias por la malteada Sakuragi y Mito. Siento los golpes que le dio antes Kagami.- Se disculpo sinceramente.

-¡Kuroko!- Llamo el compañero del chico, prácticamente jalándole de ahí. Y así se fueron, dejando solos a los mejores amigos con la cara de sorpresa perfectamente pintada en ellos.

-Yohei… ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Se atrevió a preguntar Sakuragi, sobándose el hombro ligeramente lastimado.

-No tengo idea, pero espero que no nos vuelva a pasar…- Y de verdad lo esperaba.

5

No muy lejos de ahí habia una bicicleta estaba aparcada. Su conductor se encontraba sentado sobre ella, con las manos apretadas tan fuerte del manubrio que los nudillos estaban blancos. Había mirado toda la escena de la pelea y se había resistido las ganas de ir a golpear al idiota pelirrojo, apenas reteniéndose por el final de la misma. –Do'aho.- Apenas menciono eso, avanzo la bicicleta, partiendo de ahí.

Siento mucho la tardanza, entre la perdida de mi pc, el entrar a trabajar de nuevo y muchas muchas cosas mas no había podido actualizar.

Ahora si estaré actualizando más seguido! Lo juro!

Espero que les haya gustado mucho el segundo capítulo, los reviews quisiera contestarlos ahora, pero mejor lo hare hasta el próximo capitulo jaja mas que nada para poder subir mas rápido el capitulo.

Gracias por leer!

Yasha Aka Tetsuya Kagami.


End file.
